Mexican-Panamanian War
The Mexican-Panamanian war was an armed conflict between the Second Mexican Republic and the Republic of Panama. the war lastest just a few months. War History The War began when over 2,000 Panamanian troops crossed over the Mexican-Panamanian border, not knowing they were in mexican territory. 75 mexican troops troops along with 200 civilians who were near the border were attacked by the panamanian's 178 civilians were killed and 68 mexican troops were killed. Out of all the 178 killed mexican civilians, 31 were children. A day later, President Felipe Calderon demanded congress declare war on Panama. Calderon sent a mexican division of over 17,000 troops to attack Panama. Calderon also sent the Mexican air force to attack panama's military bases, airports, and cities, later, the Mexican Division Began to get involved into action, suffering minimil casualties. After succending destroying panamanian forts, bases, Corporations, and airports, the mexican division began to fight a 2 Panaman divisions. Making them the most bloodiest battles of the entire war. the first battle resulted as decisive Mexican Victory. leaving 20-30 mexicans killed and around 4,000 Panamanians killed. The second battle war the bloodiest of the entire war. 54 mexicans died and an estimated 5,000-6,000 Panamanians killed. after the battle, the Mexican Division bagan the march to Panama City. (Panama's Capital city.) The Panamanian's tried but failed to defend the city against the Mexicans. Mexicans troops decisivly succeded in capturing the capital. only 13 mexicans were killed while many Panamanians died. It is unknown how many troops Panama lost but historians know they've taken very heavy casualties. After the Mexican victory at Panama city. the Panamanian citizens were absolutely mad, humuliated, and began to attack the Mexican forces, making it a bloody victory. Although the Second Mexican Republic succeded and capturing the capital, Panama still hadn't surrendered, the Mexican Army began robbing, attacking more of panama's cities, and kill panamanian civilians, Panama later surrendered and the war obviously ended as Mexican Victory. Result The war became A Mexican Victory and a Panamanian defeat. the war also proved a big humuliation for Panama. out of the battles fought in the war, Panama never won a Battle. Casualties and losses The loss in the war resulted 1,700 Mexicans soldiers (most died from battle wounds) and an estimated 55,000 Panamanian troops. The Panamanians took heavy casualties compared to the Mexicans, but for many reasons. One reason is that the Panamanians were very poorly trained and poorly equiped, and many didn't recieve any training whatsoever. The Mexicans were well trained and better equiped. another is that Panama had very poor military technology, Mexicans had more advanced technology. Another is that the Panamanian troops were easily scared of Mexican firing from assualt rifles, tanks, artillery, missiles, ect. hundreds of thousands of civilians were also killed during the war, including women and children. Aftermath Many of Panama's cities were left in ruins and Panamanian towns and villiges were left burned after left on fire by Mexicans. One of Panama's civilians called it "A war of terror, massacre, and nightmares." many of Panama's banks were left empty after being robbed by Mexicans and many Panama's streets were left with some dead Panamanian soldiers and civilians scattered all over the streets. Because many of panama's banks were robbed, Panama simply did not have enough money to repair all the cities and towns. This caused Panama to ask for aid from the Security Council. The Panamanian Armed Forces were left with little or no ammunition, low food supplies, and some were left with no weapons. The Aftermath of the war and the execution of Panamanian civilians was deemed shamful for Calderon's critics, and many Mexican veterans of the war felt sorrow and ashamed.